


In Your Head

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Escapism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: There's this little bar on the outskirts of Charming that they like to go to when they need to get away.





	In Your Head

Tig pulls up in the parking lot of the shady looking bar. It's on the outskirts of Charming and he likes to go here whenever he needs a break from the club and no one needs him. Sometimes he just needs to get away and simply be for a little while. Sometimes Chibs will meet him here, sometimes not. Tonight he thinks Chibs will because Chibs always seems to know when Tig needs him.

Tig heads inside, nodding at the bartender as he claims his favorite stool directly across from her. She slides him a shot of whiskey without bothering to ask what he wants and he toasts her, getting a smirk in return. He slams back the shot and she puts the bottle of whiskey on the bar top for him and moves down the bar, taking orders from a few other patrons.

An arm slides around his waist and warm breath brushes against the skin of his neck making him looking over his shoulder. “Chibs.”

“Tigger. You okay?” Chibs leans his chin on Tig's shoulder.

Tig shrugs him off and he laughs, taking a seat next to Tig.

“Fine.” Tig pours another shot and hands it to Chibs.

Chibs downs it and puts the glass back on the bar. He curls his fingers around Tig's wrist and tugs. “Come on, let's go outside.”

Tig doesn't bother putting up a protest, even for show. That's not why they come here. They come here so they can get away and have time to themselves once in a while. 

Tig follows Chibs outside, Chibs' fingers still wrapped around his wrist. He leads him to the alley way beside the bar and presses him up against the bricks. 

Chibs kisses him then, no fanfare, no ceremony. Just the simple press of lips to lips.

It's really all Tig needs.


End file.
